


Two Men and a '67 Chevy

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Second Chances [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally makes good on a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men and a '67 Chevy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 2009.

"C’mon, Val. We’re outta here. I told Sammy and the harem that we’re taking off for a couple of days," Dean announced as he let himself into the motel room and pulled the door closed behind him. "The weather’s great; we’re done with this ghost; and we’re playing hooky."

"We are?" Val looked up from his new laptop, his dark eyebrows raised so that they almost touched the hair that had grown out to flop down on his forehead again. "Not that I mind, but I- You know, never mind, hooky sounds great to me."

"So pack up and let’s blow this popsicle stand. Preferably before the argument in the next room about what kind of car to rent reaches deafening levels," Dean urged, already shoving his own clothes—and any of Val’s that were mixed up with them—into his duffel.

Val snickered at that even as he shut down the laptop and rolled off the bed, packing up the remaining gear he could find, zipping the duffle and picking it up. "So, where we headed to? Disney World?"

Dean snorted. "And how are we supposed to go at it like minks in that much of a crowd? I was thinking of something a little less kid-friendly."

"Well..." Val grinned and waggled his eyebrows as he pulled the door open and headed out to the Impala. "I’ll just leave it up to you to surprise me, then."

"Oh, I intend to," Dean assured him. After tossing their bags into the trunk, he grabbed Val by the belt loops on his jeans and pulled him flush against himself for a deep kiss, drawing a groan from the former demon as he groped Dean’s ass.

"If you aren’t planning on going for it right here, we’d better get going," he chuckled throatily.

"What, you’ve never heard of foreplay?" Dean retorted as he drew away and moved around the car to the driver’s side.

"Yeah, I’ve also heard of frustration," Val snorted, sticking his tongue out at Dean.

"Anticipation," Dean countered.

"Not familiar with the term."

"Oh, well then, it’s my duty to introduce you to it."

Val flipped his middle finger in Dean’s direction before settling back in the corner of the seat and the door as he watched the asphalt spool away under the tires as Dean drove.

After a little while, Dean asked, "So how bad would you hurt me if I said we were going camping?"

Val’s jaw dropped, and he stared at Dean. "Camping. As in sleeping on the ground with bugs and no indoor plumbing or electricity?"

"Camping, as in getting back to nature, just the two of us alone together in the great outdoors," Dean rhapsodized, watching Val’s expression with amusement as his mouth worked soundlessly before he finally recovered.

"You do have lots of bug spray, right?"

"Would I even consider taking you outdoors without it?"

"And a blow up mattress? And a big tent?" Val’s tone was verging on pathetic, and Dean finally burst into laughter, having to pull over to the side of the road.

"Do you really think I would do that to you?" he finally gasped out between chuckles. "I asked how you would react, not said that I did."

"Fuck you and not in a good way," Val glowered.

"Later. I have a stop planned where _I’m_ going to fuck _you_."

Val’s expression changed in an instant, morphing into a sultry smile. "Mmm, I love it when you get all butch on me, Dean-o."

"I thought you might like the sound of that. And then we have a reservation at a four-star hotel."

" _Then_? Just where are we going first?"

"Somewhere totally private. And yes, it is outdoors, but we’re not spending the night there."

"And if you tell me we’re going to partake in more foreplay there, I may have to strangle you."

"Actually, I’d call it the main event."

Val watched him for a moment before flashing a brilliant smile. "Then I say why aren’t you going faster?"

"You’re such a slut," Dean chuckled, reaching over to run his hand over Val’s thigh.

"Like you mind," Val snorted, catching Dean’s hand and pressing it against his crotch.

"That was a compliment, not a complaint." Dean’s fingers lightly stroked the soft, worn cotton of Val’s jeans, and he made a soft, hungry sound of appreciation as the flesh swelled beneath his touch.

"Good thing. So, how far to this place we’re going to before we go to the good hotel?" Val purred, arching his hips upward into Dean’s touch, his eyes going half-lidded and dark.

"’Bout another twenty minutes," Dean told him, his eyes moving constantly from the road to Val and back again. "And then, lover, I’m going to have you on the hood of this car just like I’ve been wanting to do since you ramped her up."

"Oh fuck," Val groaned, covering Dean’s hand with his and grinding up into the pressure. "You couldn’t have waited to tell me until we got there?"

"I was going to, but, you know, _anticipation_."

"Ass," Val muttered fondly.

"Yes, I’m looking forward to yours," Dean replied, rocking the heel of his hand against Val, making the other man groan.

"Gonna be making a mess here if you aren’t careful."

"Uh uh. No coming till I’m fucking you."

Val’s expression morphed into a pout at that.

"Anticipation," Dean repeated.

"I _really_ hate that word."

"You’re going to love it when you finally come so hard you black out."

"Hrmm, I could live with that," Val mused, finally letting go of Dean’s wrist though he studied him in a musing way.

"I thought you could." After a moment, Dean’s eyebrows rose. "What?"

"What, what? I’m not allowed to look at you?"

"Of course you are, but you looked like you were thinking as much as looking, and I wondered about what."

"You in me on top of the Impala."

A soft sound of pure lust escaped Dean. "That’s the plan," he said in a voice suddenly a lot hoarser than before, the sound of it making Val lick his lips and groan in anticipation.

"Any chance you could drive faster?"

In answer, Dean pressed harder on the gas pedal. "Hold that thought."

"Rather hold something else."

Dean groaned. "So what’s stopping you?"

"Gee, I don’t know—anticipation?"

"I should have remembered that you’re very much an Old Testament kind of guy," Dean laughed.

"Eye for an eye, hard on for a hard on," Val agreed easily.

"So if I were to do this...." Dean trailed off as he reached over and stroked Val through his jeans.

"I’d remind you that we have fifteen minutes until where we’re going—or so you said."

"Oh fine, be reasonable," Dean chuckled, both hands back on the wheel as he watched for the turnoff.

"You started it—payback and all that," Val snickered.

"I should have known it would come back to bite me in the ass. Oh wait, I like it when that happens." Dean smirked as he finally spotted the barely visible road and turned off the highway.

Val snickered before wincing at the sight of the overgrown path before them. "Yeah, but if it’s a bear taking a bite out of your ass, don’t come running to me."

"You mean you’d let someone else take a bite of me?" Dean shook his head with mock sorrow. "So much for true love."

"I really don’t think the bear would want to fuck you, so, yeah."

"Eww!" Dean screwed up his face. "That’s just sick."

"I do try." Val’s smirk was as wicked as his tone.

Dean shook his head, laughing. "See if I save you when a bear tries to eat you."

"But I thought you had plans for me, and if a bear eats me, you can’t do them, can you?"

"You really are nuts, aren’t you?" Dean commented laughingly, guiding the car into a clearing and pulling to a stop. The area used to be a favorite starting point for hikers, but it had fallen into disuse after a rockslide made the nearby trails dangerous. Dean had stumbled on it by accident a few years back when chasing a ghost, and when he’d realized they were in the area, he thought it would make a nice, private place for him and Val. And even he had to admit that the scenery was beautiful.

Val looked around, his eyebrows rising at the sight of the apparently deserted trailhead. "Come here often?" he asked, one corner of his mouth quirking upward as his eyes darkened in anticipation.

"Only once and I was alone then except for a ghost that was trying to lead me down a trail that no longer exists. I expect today’s memories to be a lot better."

"Promise any trail I lead you down will have something good waiting at the end of it," Val assured him before he climbed out of the car, closed the door behind him, then leaned against it, looking over the roof toward the driver’s side. "So, orders, Dean-o?"

"Strip," Dean replied instantly, following his own order as he watched Val.

The former demon’s lips curved in a sensuous smile. "Yes sir," he murmured, skinning out of his shirt, then bending to drag off his boots, jeans and boxer briefs.

"God, you are so fucking gorgeous," Dean breathed, moving to stand in front of Val. A hand in the center of the dark-haired man’s chest guided him to the front of the car and then pushed him back until he was sprawled over the hood. His lightly tanned skin stood in stark contrast to the solid black beneath him, and Dean paused for a moment to drink in the sight of him, his slowly filling cock expressing his appreciation.

The Impala rocked slightly under Val, and he chuckled as he ran a hand over the car’s hood and spread his legs, resting his feet on the front fender and licking his lips as he looked up at Dean. "Good thing you have good taste," he murmured.

"Even better than I knew." Dean braced his hands on the shiny black metal and bent down to drag his tongue over Val’s ankle, making the other man shudder and drop back onto the hood, his eyes going half-lidded.

"Good thing I taste good too."

"My favorite snack," Dean murmured against the skin of Val’s inner thigh as he worked his way upward, licking and nibbling every sensitized inch of flesh.

"Not-not a full-course meal?"

"A whole banquet." Dean nuzzled the soft, smooth skin where Val’s leg joined his torso.

"Damn right." Val’s head dropped back against the hood, and he groaned at the sensation of the rough stubble rubbing against his skin.

"And all mine to gorge on." Dean’s hands ran lightly over Val’s body, petting him, making the other man’s cock twitch and his body arch upward. "And so responsive," Dean purred, bypassing Val’s cock on his journey upward.

"I think you missed something," Val gasped.

"I’ve always liked to save the best for last," Dean replied, biting gently at the taut flesh below Val’s belly button, the taut muscles quivering in response.

"Ha," Val laughed breathlessly. "When?"

"All in good time. Remember, anticipation."

"I hate you."

"You love me," Dean corrected before slowly fucking Val’s navel with his tongue.

"Yeah, but I still hate you right now," The writhing of Val’s body belied his words though, making Dean chuckle throatily.

"I love the way you hate me."

Val snorted and twisted upward, feeling Dean’s tongue sliding in and out of his navel; his erection just bumped the underside of Dean’s chin, and he repeated the move to try to get more friction.

"So impatient," Dean scolded laughingly, giving the head a quick lick before continuing upward, his teeth leaving neat half moons in Val’s pectoral muscle.

"You say that like it’s a bad thing!"

"Not in the least. I love that trait in you. I’m just not ready to indulge it yet."

"So I should just lie back and enjoy it?" Val cocked his head to the side and relaxed, flexing his arm under Dean’s mouth.

"That’s the plan. And I know I’m going to enjoy it."

"Works for me," Val murmured before stroking a hand over Dean’s shoulder and back.

"I never doubted it," Dean assured him, working back to the center of Val’s body and then latching onto a nipple.

"Me either, considering I taught you everything you know."

"Internet," Dean replied succinctly with a wicked grin.

Val’s breathless laugh was cut short as he moaned, his fingers tightening against Dean’s shoulder.

"You taste so good," Dean whispered, moving up to kiss Val leisurely, rocking against him.

"Sweet?" Val murmured as he rocked upward, his cock sliding against Dean’s as their tongues traded dominance.

Dean chuckled. "Val, I love you, and you’re a lot of things, but sweet isn’t one of them. Spicy would be my first choice."

"Like the spicy a-meatball?" Val snickered, dragging his fingers over Dean’s ribs.

"Insane," Dean pronounced, biting Val’s chin.

"But you love me that way," Val laughed breathlessly.

"Well, yes," Dean had to admit, raising a hand to trace two fingers along Val’s lips, the other man opening his mouth and sucking them inside so that his tongue could lave the salty flesh. Dean shuddered with pleasure at the touch, his green eyes dark as he watched Val, his other hand petting Val’s belly. The former demon’s muscles clenched strongly under Dean’s palm, and Val arched upward to get more contact, through it all, his mouth never stopping working on Dean’s fingers.

"So fucking hot," Dean rasped, biting his own lip as he watched Val fellate his fingers. Shuddering, he pulled them free and leaned close to kiss Val again at the same instant that one finger pushed inside him. Val moaned against his mouth, his legs spreading wider and his hips arching upward as he reached down between them to stroke Dean’s cock.

"You look gorgeous, all needy and demanding, wanting me," Dean whispered, adding another finger and slowly fucking Val with them.

The Impala bucked under them, and Val laughed breathlessly. "I think she wants you to get on with it."

"Two pushy bottoms, I guess I’d better give you what you want," Dean chuckled. He reached down to position himself, settling between Val’s thighs, the head of his cock rubbing along the valley between Val’s cheeks.

"We both know what we want," Val laughed throatily, squirming sinuously, trying to urge Dean on.

"Lucky me that it happens to be me," Dean purred, smiling down at him. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the lube, quickly slicking Val and himself before pushing forward.

"Lucky all of us," Val murmured, his legs circling around Dean’s hips and pulling him closer.

"Could stay here forever," Dean groaned, rocking in and out the tiniest amount, Val nodding as he moved with him.

"Works for me, might get sun-burned after a few days though."

"We could move inside the car for a break now and then." Dean reached between them to curl a fist around Val’s erection, slowly stroking him.

"Smart man," Val purred, his hands stroking over Dean’s arms, sweat standing out on his flesh as he tightened down around Dean.

"Oh fuck," Dean groaned, shuddering. "Maybe I won’t be able to last quite that long."

Val squeezed him again giving a raspy, needy chuckle. "You think that’s a problem? Fuck me, Dean-o. Make me feel it."

That demand ripped a guttural sound from Dean, a wordless cry of pure lust, and he drew back and slammed forward, fucking Val hard and fast as the car shimmied slightly under them.

Val’s cry echoed across the empty clearing, and his back bowed up off the Impala’s hood. "Fuck yes!"

"Love you," Dean groaned, his hand moving in time with his hips.

"Always," Val gasped, his whole body tightening as he grabbed Dean and dragged him down for another kiss. Their tongues moved together as their bodies did, the pleasure rising in both of them until Val gasped and shuddered, his muscles clamping down around Dean as his come wetted their stomachs.

"Val!" The spasms rippling around him wrenched a yell from Dean, and he slammed into Val, wave after wave of pleasure tearing through him.

They lay there, both panting, on the warm hood of the car, Val’s hands ghosting over Dean’s arms, his eyes half-lidded as he watched the sky overhead. "Damn..."

"We need to do that more often," Dean chuckled breathlessly.

"Think I’m going to have a problem with that?"

"I really hope not." Dean reached over, twining his fingers with Val’s, who nuzzled his ear.

"Never. Think the Impala liked it too."

"Yes, I noticed the magic fingers," Dean chuckled, and the Impala rocked under them, making Val laugh as well.

"Gotta love those side effects."

"Definitely. We’re just one big happy family."

"And no banging on the door to keep it down—‘course, that’s been happening less and less with Andy and Ava keeping Sam busy."

Dean snorted a laugh. "Now I just have to distract you from trying to spy on them."

"I still say it would be hot to watch," Val grumbled laughingly. "C’mon, imagine Sammy in the middle of an Andy and Ava sandwich..."

Dean gagged. "I don’t need to be imagining my brother having sex!" he growled, swatting at Val, who snickered in response.

"I know, but your reaction is always hilarious."

"Bastard," Dean grumbled, but his hand was still holding Val’s.

"Maybe, but you still love me."

"Hmph," Dean snorted, then looked over at Val, smiled and kissed him.

"Yeah, you love me," Val grinned when he could speak again, looking and sounding very satisfied.

"Yeah, I do." Dean returned the grin with one equally satisfied.

"Good thing I feel the same, isn’t it?"

"The best thing in the world," Dean agreed.


End file.
